


E L E M E N T

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, idk some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: “There’s a lot of rumors that my brother is really introverted.” Party commented into the microphone at the end of their set, grinning like the asshat he could be. The crowd cheered and laughed.“Do you guys take it back now?” He asked.Kobra smacked the back of his head.





	E L E M E N T

Kobra Kid was typically described as introverted. Quiet without being shy. Cautious. Anxious, maybe. 

 

But they didn’t know. 

 

A concert was planned for all ‘joys to gather at. The Youngblooods, Mad Gear and Missile Kid, everyone was going to be there. Nobody was surprised when the most well-known ‘joys showed up, but there was some mild surprise when Cherri Cola made his entrance. 

 

Mad Gear and Missile Kid blared through the stadium, killjoys jumping and dancing around enthusiastically. When the Fab Four stepped onstage to play their own songs, a few eyes darted to the “introverted” Kobra Kid, who walked on stage as confidently as his brother did, steps sure as he stopped in his place, watching Party adjust the microphone stand. He glanced around, Ghoul sending him a dazzling grin, Jet nodding mutely with a small smile, Kobra tipping his head to say “go for it” - behind them their drummer started playing and sure, everyone expected Party and Ghoul to dance around, but they were surprised later on in the show.

 

Kobra had almost fallen, boot getting caught on a shitty floor board, and twisted elegantly, catching himself and pushing back up, taking a step forward, him and Party spinning past each other with perfect synchronization. 

 

Killjoys cheered. 

 

**Loudly** . 

 

Kobra actually had a  **ton** of fun up there, meaningful steps that matched the beat of the song, twisting out of Ghoul’s way, stepping back to let his brother pass, then bounding forward to reclaim his spot. 

 

“There’s a lot of rumors that my brother is really introverted.” Party commented into the microphone at the end of their set, grinning like the asshat he could be. The crowd cheered and laughed.

 

“Do you guys take it back now?” He asked.

 

Kobra smacked the back of his head.

 

Party giggled. 

 

“Don’t know about you guys, but I think he’s quite in his element right now!” He chirped, turning and grinning at Kobra. There was a pause, Kobra biting his bottom lip for a second before turning and walked away to hide that he was laughing and fucking  **beaming.**

 

Party was right.

 

He really was in his element. 


End file.
